Crystal Clear Futures
by WigsAndBoots
Summary: Something causes a rip in the universe,but anythings possible here.Lost girl chaaracters meeting their future kids?Just another week. rated M for cusing,violence,mostly because im paranoid.ENJOY!-MIGHT BE UP FOR ADOPTION-
1. Chapter 1

**So,first chapter of the fic that has been bouncing in my head poll for the couple,besides doccubus,is on my profile please vote so I can upload the next chapter or so.I hope you enjoy this,and it might not turn out how I please,but bear with ,I deleted the story I uploaded earlier because it was read and review!**

***~****_In my lost girl stories,most of them anyway,Kenzi has become a fae(will be explained in possible later story)Half shifter to any animal,and half Empath,and is unaligned with Bo.~*(This is one where kenzi is fae)_**

**DISCLAIMER:I Own Nothing!**

**ELSEWHERE**

Bo and Kenzi pulled into the small shack where a man could be helpful on a case with a certain client,and they needed to speak with

emerged from the Camaro and were flanked by two came out the passenger side,Hale behind her,while Bo and Dyson came from the drivers frowned."I still don't see why I had to sit in the back.""Because,you were beaten by a small russian woman in pool for the seat."Bo reminded him, smirked to herself,gloating sighed as they entered the was nicely sized,but cluttered with paper and they neared the desked area,Kenzi took in her imediate area of the desk had knickknacks mostly,but they were all glass and ,glass balls or figures it was made of those other than glass or crystal,no marble or granite.

Behind the desk,was a hair,with a beard to like Dumbledore,from Harry the desk were papers,books and a few crystal walked to the man and asked his name."Philbert,that is my is it you need?"He asked."We need awnsers!"Bo yelled,slamming her fist down on the table,causing a crystal ball to shatter on the floor."The future,is opened."Philburt said."Dude...Cryptic."Kenzi commented,her hands in her pockets to refrain her from her street nature."Do you know where Kayla is?"Bo asked harshly." I have heard some dark fae speaking of her name,no details."He awnsered with a straight face and honest nodded and thanked the man,and left,the others at her heels."So..Cryptic dude didn't know details?"Kenzi quipped up,during the ride back to the Dahl sighed tiredly and frowned a bit."Apparentlly 'll keep looking.""Kay."Kenzi replied.

**THE DAHL RIATA**

The doors opened and the four fae walked immediately came towards them."Did you find anything?"The blood king asked his shook her head,tired of the wild goose chase."Well,there is some time left,please,do try to hurry with this."Trick asked of them,before running off to tend to the bar,relieving the poor waitress of her extra others exchanged grim,exhausted,tired,and sad gazes before going to the bar to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N)Okay,so when I post a story on half the words go missing for some usuing something diffrent,so hopefully this will work out goes!Also,thank you Narcis7,i was going to delete this because of the wording issue,your review and folllowing/favouriteing stopped me :)  
DISCLAIMER:I own nothing

Crystal Clear Futures -chapter two

SOMEWHERE ELSE " ,check it out!"A kid yelled towards the others."Yes?"A blonde asked."Its some growing thing?"Another child asked."Well,it doesnt look like its shrinking."  
one announced sarcastically."Oh ha ha."The other said."Should we te-AAAHHHHH"The boy was cut of as he fell th the vortex that had caught their attention."NNOO!"The others yelled,  
diving in after him."If you die mom will kick my ass!"The other yelled before following them inside the started to glow a bright blue,and then disapeared...

BEHIND THE DAHL RIATA

Damn!That hurts!"Someone complained."Shut up!We all fell,idiot."Another other groans were heard."Where are we?"A young boy asked his friends.  
"Looks like the ,New."One replied." all agree NOT to fall into a strange ?"Someone proposed."Or,we could try to get home.."One added."OR,we could enjoy ourselves."A girl quipped up.  
they starred at her blankly."Oh come on!Our parents were like teens around this ti-""Actually,they were adults."The blonde inturupted."Shut up."The other girl ordered."So,lets meet them!"She suggested.  
Everyone quickly agreed and went inside,searching for their 'Grandfather' who could help in their quest for their future blonde wanted to protest,but also wanted to meet her younger shrugged and went along.

A/N)-Sorry its so short,the meeting will robally be next chapter :)  
R&R~ theres a poll for this that NEEDS to be voted on,so I can add the next . 


	3. Chapter 3:First meeting

**A/N:Last try for that little problem.**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing,**

**~Crystal Clear Futures:Chapter two~**

Bo,Kenzi,Dyson and Hale had went home hours ,they were at the Clubhouse and each nursing a beer,thinking of how much of a dead end Philburt had supressed a sigh."Well,at least we know it's dark BoBo?"Bo frowned."But we don't even know whats going on.."She shrugged,having only the knowlage of what side it was,she didn't have much of an pressed the beer to her lips,sipping the auburn frowned."We might not be able to go with cannot be near dark,other than at the Dahl,or neatural territory."He nodded his agreement to the fact that caused alot of past understood."Well,that puts a few holes in the plan..."Bo commented.A knock erupted at the door."I'll get it."Kenzi black haire beauty walked to the door and clasped the doorknob turning it to reveal a new set of faces."UUhhhh...BoBo,there are like...tweenagers over here."Kenzi warned,stepping out the way,showing the faces of the five pre teens."We need to explain ourselves."A blonde spoke up."May we come in?"She nodded curiouslly as Kenzi side stepped to allow them entrance.

The kids sat down,across their parents,who had no idea they were to stared at their rightful parent,taking in the way Bo's hair was done,the same way she always had ,the red streaks of her hair and how beautifully straight it Dyson,his sandy brown locks with hint's of red,just as his child' ,his fodora,tipped at the side somewhat,a fammilar sight to them by all loked no younger than before,though that could be the fae life span each had.

The blonde kept eye level with each."What we are about to tell you,you must keep an open ."She asked,as each of them nodded,she continued."You are our parents."They each stared numbly at the five kids."What?"Bo asked.

_**A/N:Okay,the poll is still open on my profile,i desprately need a vote on it,to continue this next chapter.I cant decide that couple,and I need to describe the appearence of the kids,and cant do that if I dont know the couple,so please vote!**_


End file.
